White Angel
by AmuletWin777
Summary: The Children dan Minamoto terculik! Bukan cuma mereka seorang gadis Normal juga ikut terculik bersama mereka! Dapatkah Kaoru menyelamatkan mereka? Atau akankah gadis itu yang menjadi penyelamatnya? Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek...
1. Chapter 1

Ng, halo... saya AmuletWin777,  
Ini Fanfic Zettai Karen Children saya yang pertama dan juga fanfic ZKC pertama yang menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, maaf kalo jelek...

_HAPPY READING~_

**Note: **Italic= dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer: **Zettai Karen Children adalah milik Takashi Shiina-sensei!

* * *

Hari yang biasa untuk B.A.B.E.L , prediksi-prediksi bencana, Special ESPer mengatasinya, dan hal-hal biasa lainnya. Tapi... hari ini bukanlah hari biasa itu

**-WHITE ANGEL(1)-**

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan sebuah gedung, dan saat itu juga seorang gadis keluar dari mobil tersebut. Gadis tersebut berambut pirang lurus yang panjangnya sepinggang dan bermata _Honey Gold_

"Jadi ini B.A.B.E.L? Di sini para Special Esper di latih dan di tugaskan untuk misi tertentu ya? Aduuhh aku bersemangat sekali!" ucap gadis itu ketika keluar dari mobil

"Ahaha, ayah tahu kamu pasti suka tempat ini..." ucap seorang pria sambil keluar dari mobil yang sama

"Nee, apa benar perusahaan ayah akan bekerja sama dengan B.A.B.E.L?"

"Tentu saja, sudah mimpi ayah agar Normal dan ESPer bisa hidup sejalan. Dan B.A.B.E.L adalah cara untuk mewujudkannya!" ucap pria itu lagi dengan mata yang bersinar. Sang gadis hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ayahnya itu "_Ayah selalu bersemangat kalau membicarakan soal mimpinya itu..._" pikirnya sambil tersenyum

Kedua ayah-anak itu pun berjalan masuk ke dalam, begitu mereka masuk mereka langsung di sambut oleh resepsionis B.A.B.E.L, Double Face, yang terdiri dari Tokiwa Natsuko dan Nowaki Hotaru

"Selamat datang di B.A.B.E.L... Bisa kami bantu?"

"Iya, saya CEO Shirakawa Corporation... Saya punya janji dengan direktur Tsubomi Fujiko."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar..." Hotaru lalu menghubungi Direktur Tsubomi melalui telepon tentunya "Direktur Tsubomi? Ini Hotaru... CEO Shirakawa Corporation sudah sampai... Baiklah, kalau begitu..." setelah itu, iapun menutup teleponnya "Direktur Tsubomi akan menemui anda, silahkan menaiki lift dan turun di lantai 5. Beliau sudah menunggu anda di sana..."

"_Waah, jangan-jangan mereka juga Special Esper ya?_"

"Tentu saja" jawab Hotaru

"Eh? Jangan-jangan anda Telepath ya?"

"Betul. Kalau Natsuko-neesan adalah Clairvoyant ia bisa melihat benda dari kejauhan bahkan melewati dinding!"

"Hebat!" ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Sang ayah tersenyum melihat putrinya "Sudahlah sekarang kita harus selesaikan urusan ayah dulu" ucapnya sambil menggandeng gadis itu ke arah lift

Begitu lift terbuka, mereka masuk, lalu menunggu selagi lift naik ke lantai 5. Ya, tapi karena ini lift tidak sampai 1 menit, lift itu sudah sampai di lantai 5. Begitu mereka keluar sudah ada 4 orang yang menunggu mereka

1 adalah wanita berambut putih dan *ehem* dada yang (super) besar. Yang satu lagi adalah pria 20-an yang memakai kacamata. Sisanya adalah seorang pria 50-an bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan, lalu ada seorang perempuan lain yang sepertinya adalah sekretaris pria bertubuh besar tadi

"Ya~ Akhirnya kalian sampai juga~ Fujiko sudah lama menunggu~" ucap wanita berambut putih

"Direktur, sudah lama kita tak bertemu..." ucap ayah sang gadis

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya ke ruang rapat" ucap wanita sekretaris itu

"Ah, putriku bagaimana?"

"Eh? Gawat, ruang tunggunya sedang direnovasi..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita gunakan ruang tunggu The Children?" usul pria berkaca mata

"Hmm~ Fujiko setuju, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis itu?"

"Tenang saja, itu serahkan pada saya. Nah, tolong ikut saya Shirakawa-san" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sang gadispun mengikutinya, sedangkan yang lainnya menuju ke ruang rapat tadi

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tunggu The Children, sang priapun memasukan sebuah kode agar pintunya terbuka, tapi begitu mereka masuk... ada sambutan yang tidak menyenangkan

"MINAMOTO!"

Sesaat kemudian, pria yang bernama Minamoto itu sudah terdorong ke dinding, dinding itu pun hancur sebagian

"Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan kita sendirian di ruang pengecekan!" lanjut seorang gadis berambut oranye terbakar

"Wah! Tunggu Kaoru! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!"

"Hen, hentikan kekuatanmu dulu!"

Walau dengan tidak rela, Kaoru menghentikan kekuatannya, yang menyebabkan Minamoto terjatuh ke lantai

"Dasar bocah. Padahal sudah 13 tahun tapi masih sama saja dengan 3 tahun lalu... itu yang dipikirkan oleh Minamoto-san" ucap seorang gadis berambut putih keungu-unguan sambil menyentuh kepala Minamoto "Kora Shiho! Jangan membaca pikiran orang seenaknya!" hardiknya

"Oh? Jadi kita itu bocah ya?" ucap Kaoru dengan hawa gelap. "CIUM DINDING ITU LAGI SANA!" teriaknya sambil merentangkan tangannya, menyebabkan Minamoto kembali terdorong ke dinding

"JANGAN KALAH OTOT-OTOKU!" teriak Minamoto

Gadis tadi hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian itu, dia hanya mematung di sana tidak berani melerai mereka. Iapun mundur beberapa langkah

"Lalu? Gadis ini siapa?" ucap seorang gadis berkaca mata yang bermbut biru. Ia tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang gadis

"Minamoto-san, memangnya tidak cukup kita sekarang kamu mencari gadis lain ya?" ucap Shiho

"WAH!? Minamoto-han mesum!" ucap gadis berkaca mata tadi

"BUKAN AOI! Kalian salah paham! Turunkan aku dan akan ku jelaskaaannnn!"

.

.

5 menit kemudian, Minamoto sudah di turunkan dan dia sudah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya

"...Makanya aku menyarankan untuk menggunakan ruangan kalian..."ucapnya mengakhiri penjelasan

"Hmm, apa benar yang Minamoto-san ucapkan?" tanya Shiho kepada gadis tadi, ia mendekatinya lalu menyentuh tangannya

"Shirakawa Saya, 16 tahun, Normal, bersekolah di sekolah yang siswanya Normal semua, single, tidak pernah ciuman, punya seorang kakak laki-laki, ibunya sudah meninggal..." lanjutnya

"To, tolong jangan membacanya sendiri! Kalau kalian bertanya akan ku jawab kok!" ucap Saya dengan muka merah karena malu "Lagian kok single dan tidak pernah ciumannya perlu di sebutin sih!?"

"Yah, habis bertanya terlalu merepotkan! Dan lagi, karena _Limiter_nya menyala aku hanya bisa membaca sedikit..." jawabnya

"Itu bukan alasan untuk melanggar privasi orang!" protes Saya dan Minamoto bersamaan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita perkenalkan diri kita juga!" usul Kaoru "Aku Akashi Kaoru, 13 tahun, Psychokinesis Level 7!"

"Aku Nogami Aoi, sama, Teleporter Level 7 juga!"

"Kalau aku Sannomiya Shiho, 13 tahun juga, Psychometrer, Levelku sama dengan Kaoru-chan dan Aoi-chan..."

"Sa, salam kenal semua..." balas Saya malu-malu

"KYAA! Kamu imut bener sih aku jadi gak tahan!" ucap Kaoru sambil memeluk Saya, sang gadis hanya bisa nge_blush_ berat

"Kaoru! Jangan begitu dong!" hardik Minamoto

Sayangnya, waktu santai mereka terganggu karena ada panggilan misi untuk mereka

"Perhatian, ada prediksi penculikan yang menyebabkan 5 kematian, nilai probabilitas perubahannya adalah 7."

"Hmm, sepertinya ini waktu kalian beraksi ya..." ucap Minamoto

"Tunggu, Minamoto! Saya-chan juga boleh ikut ya?" pinta Kaoru

"Eh? Sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus Kaoru-chan... aku mungkin menyusahkan kalian" tolak Saya halus. Tapi Kaoru tetap meyakinkannya untuk ikut

Minamoto tersenyum kecil "Baiklah dia boleh ikut. Tapi dia harus tinggal di BABEL 1"

"Eh?" itulah reaksi pertama Saya

.

.

Aoi menteleportasi mereka ke sebuah gudang besar. Di sana, Shiho lansung membaca sekelilingnya dengan Psychometrynya

Sementara itu, Saya yang ditinggal di BABEL 1 hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka lewat sebuah kamera bersama Chief Kiritsubo dan Sekretarisnya, Kashiwagi

"Memangnya prediksinya apa sih, Chief Kiritsubo?" tanya Saya, toh mereka gak ada kerjaan selain mengawasi The Children bekerja

"Sekelompok teroris akan menyerang gudang itu dan menculik 5 orang di sana. Setelah mereka sampai di markas rahasianya, ke-5 sandera itu di bunuh..." jelas Kashiwagi-san

"Minamoto-san, di sini tidak ada seorang pun. Jangan-jangan prediksinya salah?" ucap Shiho

"Hmm, mungkin saja... Chief, apa pendapatmu?" kata-kata terakhirnya itu di ucapkan lewat sebuah Transmiter

"Kembalilah ke BABEL 1, kita periksa prediksi itu begitu sampai di HQ"

"Baiklah... OK, ayo kita kembali"

"Eeh, cuma gitu doang? Aku gak bisa nunjukin kekuatanku di depan Saya-chan dong!" keluh Kaoru

"Kekuatanmu itu bukan untuk dipamerkan! Sekarang ayo cepat kembali ke BABEL 1"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Aoi sambil mengaktifkan Teleportasinya

.

.

Begitu The Children tiba di BABEL 1, Chief langsung memberi signal kepada pilot untuk lepas landas. Sang pilot langsung melakukannya, tapi yang mereka tidak tahu adalah... saat lepas landas, sang pilot mengeluarkan seringai licik

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**


	2. Chapter 2

Walau nggak banyak yang membaca, tapi fic yang sudah dibuat harus di selesaikan! Jadi, selamat menikmati Chapter 2...

_HAPPY READING~_

**Note: **Italic= dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer: **Zettai Karen Children adalah milik Takashi Shiina-sensei!

* * *

**-WHITE ANGEL(2)-**

Minamoto, Chief Kiritsubo, dan Kashiwagi-san sudah turun dari helikopter. Mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat mereka menyadari The Children dan Saya tidak ada bersama mereka

"Chief, Kashiwagi-san kalian duluan saja, aku akan menjemput gadis-gadis itu..." ucap Minamoto

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami duluan..."

Dengan itu, Minamotopun kembali ke helikopter untuk menjemput The Children dan Saya, tapi yang menunggunya bukanlah gadis-gadis itu

"Jangan bergerak" ancam seseorang sambil menodongkan pistol ke kepala Minamoto "Kalau kamu bergerak nyawamu akan melayang"

"Kuh!"

~_Mari kita lihat keadaan The Children_~

"Nee Kaoru-chan, kita sudah mendarat dari tadi loh..." ucap Saya mengingatkan teman-teman barunya itu

"Biarinlah, Minamoto pasti bakal jemput kita juga" jawab Kaoru

"Tapi..."

"Lebih penting lagi. Shiho! Kamu sudah siap belum?"

"Sudah kok, tenang saja Kaoru-chan" jawab Psychometrer tersebut

"Si, siap apa?" tanya sang gadis dengan gugup, dia sudah merasakan sesuatu pasti tidak beres

"Ehehe..."

Tanpa pemberitahuan lanjut, Shiho langsung memegang *uhuk*dada*uhuk*nya Saya. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah semerah tomat

"Shi, Shiho-chan!? Kamu ngapain!?"

"Hmm... Pertumbuhannya lebih cepat dari kebanyakan orang ya..." ucapnya "Kalau seperti ini sih, nanti kamu bisa melebihi Baachan"

"EH!?"

"Benarkah!? Saya-chan sini! Aku harus mengeceknya sendiri!" ucapnya sambil menarik Saya dengan psychokinesisnya

"KYAA!"

(_Readers: Fokus ke ceritanya napa!? Author: Gomen gomen_)

Kaoru sedang *ehem* bersenang-senang dengan Saya saat tiba-tiba Minamoto masuk

"Minamoto!? Kamu mau ikut-" ucapannya terputus saat ia melihat Minamoto ditodong dengan pistol oleh pilot helikopter tersebut

"Jangan coba-coba menggunakan kekuatanmu atau aku tembak kepalanya!" ancamnya

"Kuh, harusnya aku sadar..."

"Hehehe, walaupun kamu sadar tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan! Kita orang-orang Normal ada dimana-mana..." lanjutnya "Nah, sekarang kamu akan ikut denganku ke markas kami, kalian monster juga!"

"_Monster!?_" pikir Saya

"Ooh, aku tidak sadar ada seorang normal lagi... Tapi karena kamu berteman dengan monster-monster itu, kamu juga harus mati!"

.

.

~_Sementara itu di HQ B.A.B.E.L_~

"Dasar Minamoto-kun, kenapa lama sekali sih!?" keluh Kiritsubo

"Sabar Chief, paling The Children berulah lagi kan?" ucap Kashiwagi mencoba menenangkan Kiritsubo

"CHIEF KIRITSUBO! KASHIWAGI-SAN!" seru Sakaki dari kejauhan

"Kenapa Sakaki-sensei?" jawab Kashiwagi-san

"Kita sudah mengidentifikasi korban-korban di prediksi tersebut!"

"Siapa!?"

"Itulah yang mengejutkan, mereka adalah Minamoto dan The Children!"

"APA!?"

"Bukan hanya mereka, ada seorang lagi..." ucap sang dokter PLAYBOY sambil menunjuk seorang gadis pirang yang tergeletak di samping Kaoru

"Di, dia!?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kalian mengenalnya!?"

"Dia adalah anak CEO Shirakawa Corporation, Shirakawa Saya!"

Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah helikopter menarik perhatian mereka

"Chief! Bukankah itu!?"

"B.A.B.E.L 1!"

~_Kembali ke B.A.B.E.L 1_~

"_Chief, Kashiwagi-san, Sakaki, Direktur Tsubomi!_" jerit Minamoto dalam pikirannya

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**


	3. Chapter 3

Bagi yang sedang membaca ini, semoga kamu menikmatinya!

_HAPPY READING~_

**Note: **Italic= dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer: **Zettai Karen Children adalah milik Takashi Shiina-sensei!

* * *

**-WHITE ANGEL(3)-**

Minamoto, The Children, dan Saya diculik oleh Normal People dengan helikopter mereka sendiri B.A.B.E.L 1! Helikopter itu sekarang sedang terbang entah ke mana, tapi yang pasti tempat tujuannya adalah markas Normal People

Sementara helikopter itu terbang, para sandera kita hanya bisa resah

Di luar, Major Hyoubu memperhatikan helikopter itu dari atap sebuah gedung

"Naa, Kyousuke? Kamu tidak menyelamatkan Kaoru?" tanya Momotaro via telephaty

"Kalau keadaannya memburuk akan kuselamatkan Queen dan kawan-kawannya, tapi jika aku ikut campur sekarang masa depan ITU akan berubah..." ucapnya

"Itu?" tanya Momotaro

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti... Sudahlah ayo ikuti mereka" sambil berkata itu, Kyousuke berteleportasi entah kemana

.

.

~_Setelah sampai di markas_~

"_Jadi ini markas mereka..._" pikir Minamoto

Mereka digiring ke sebuah ruangan kosong dan dikunci di sana

"Aoi, apa kamu bisa mengeluarkan kita dari sini?" tanya Minamoto

"Sebentar, akan ku coba" ucap Aoi sambil berusaha mengaktifkan teleportasinya, tapi setelah beberapa menit tak terjadi apa-apa

"ECM ya? Dengan Limiter kalian menyala, mereka bisa dengan mudah membuat kalian menjadi level 1 atau 2..." ujar Minamoto

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana!?" tanya Kaoru "Kalau begini terus mereka akan..." lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Saya

"Ke, kenapa?" ucap gadis itu dengan gugup

"Saya-chan, maaf kita menarikmu ke permasalahan ini..."

"Ini bukan salah kalian kok! Yang mau ikut itu kan aku!"

"Tapi yang memaksamu kan aku! Kalau saja aku tidak memaksamu, kamu tak akan ada di sini..."

"Memang benar, kalau Kaoru-chan tidak memaksa aku ikut... Aku pasti ada di B.A.B.E.L... mengkhawatirkan kalian" ungkap Saya sambil tersenyum hangat

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengobrol?" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu, dia adalah ketua Normal People

"K, KAU!"

"HAHAHA!" tawanya menggelegar

"... Siapa ya?"

Si Ketua itu langsung kejungkal ala Gag Comic

"Hmmm... Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi itu di Chapter Manga yang ke berapa ya?"

"SUDAH! TAK USAH BAHAS ITU! KITA FOKUS KE CERITANYA!" jeritnya

.

.

"Kamu tahu alasan kalian di bawa kesini?" tanya si Ketua

"Karena mereka ESPER kan?" jawab Minamoto

"Betul! Kalian ESPER dengan kekuatan kalian! Kalian adalah ancaman untuk masyarakat! Kalian harus dimusnahkan!" ucapnya dengan setengah teriak "Dan juga orang-orang yang membantu kalian!" sambil berkata itu ia melihat ke arah Saya dan Minamoto

"Saya-chan baru bertemu kita hari ini! Jangan libatkan dia!" seru Kaoru tiba-tiba

"DIAM MONSTER!" teriaknya sambil menampar Kaoru, Wah kekerasan terhadap anak tuh!

"KAORU!" seru Aoi dan Minamoto

"KAORU-CHAN!" seru Shiho dan Saya

"Heh! Cuma kalian punya kekuatan khusus kalian sombong! Membanggakan diri! Merendahkan kita Normal!" ucapnya sambil menginjak-injak Kaoru

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti Kaoru-chan!" jerit Saya dengan mata berair

Minamoto juga langsung berdiri dan mendorongnya dengan badannya "Jangan lukai anak-anak ini!"

"Kuh! Padahal kamu normal tapi membantu monster!" ucapnya sambil memanggil anak buahnya yang lain, jumlahnya kira-kira 10 orangan "MATI KAU! PEMBANTU MONSTER!" ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke Minamoto

"MINAMOTO!"

"MINAMOTO-HAN!"

"MINAMOTO-SAN!"

~_Di luar markas_~

"Kyousuke! Mereka dalam bahaya! Apa kamu serius tak mau membantunya!?" tanya Momotaro

"Tenanglah, tupai terbang... Di saat seperti inilah, kekuatannya dapat terbangun"

~_Kembali ke dalam markas_~

"HAHAHA! MATILAH KAMU!" seru si Ketua masih menodongkan pistolnya

"_SUDAH CUKUP! JANGAN LUKAI TEMAN-TEMANKU!_"

Si Ketua baru mau menarik pelatuknya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan besar menghentikannya. Kekuatan itu berasal dari...

"SAYA!?"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter terakhir... :'(

_HAPPY READING~_

**Note: **Italic= dalam pikiran

**Disclaimer: **Zettai Karen Children adalah milik Takashi Shiina-sensei!

* * *

**-WHITE ANGEL(4)-**

"SAYA!?" seru Minamoto dan The Children yang terkejut dengan terbangunnya kekuatan ESPnya

"Tembak monster itu! Tembak sebelum dia menyerang!" jerit ketua Normal People

Semua Normal People yang ada disana langsung menembakkan pistol mereka, tapi semua peluru mereka terhenti beberapa inci dari tubuh Saya

"Hiii! Aktifkan ECMnya! Cepat!"

Saya langsung terbang kearah ketuanya, matanya kosong dan dingin, seakan-akan dipenuhi kebencian. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan ECM mereka terteleportasi entah kemana

"Kamu melukai mereka hanya karena mereka ESPER... Kamu rendah!" seru Saya kepada ketua itu

Ia menggunakan psychokinesisnya dan mendorong semua Normal People itu bahkan menembus dinding gedung itu, membuat mereka terjatuh ke jalan raya

Saya berbalik dan mendekati Kaoru, ia menyentuh punggungnya. Sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya "Ia tidak terluka sedikit pun, hanya _shock_ kecil saja..."

"_Psychokinesis, Teleportasi dan Psychometry... Gadis ini adalah Multi-powered ESPER!_" pikir Minamoto

Tak lama, Saya kembali berdiri. Ia tersenyum kepada Minamoto dan The Children lalu pingsan

~_Di B.A.B.E.L HQ_~

"Chief! Direktur! Kami baru mendapat gelombang ESP di sebuah gedung terbengkalai!" seru Kashiwagi-san

"Minamoto dan The Children pasti ada disitu! Kita harus segera ke kesana!" titah Chief Kiritsubo

~_Kembali ke The Children dan Minamoto_~

"Aoi! Apa kamu bisa menggunakan teleportasimu!?" tanya Minamoto sambil mendekati Saya dan Kaoru

"Tunggu, biar kucoba..." ucap Aoi, ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat "Bisa tapi hanya beberapa meter saja, ledakan gelombang ESP Saya-chan mengganggu pusat ESPku"

"Begitu ya? Tapi sepertinya tidak apa, B.A.B.E.L pasti akan datang"

"Kenapa Minamoto-san yakin begitu?" tanya Shiho

"Ledakan gelombang ESP tadi sangat besar, B.A.B.E.L pasti mencatatnya dan menyuruh sebuah tim untuk memeriksanya... Lebih penting lagi, Shiho bisa kamu baca Kaoru dan Saya?"

Shiho mengangguk dan membaca keduanya "Sama seperti yang dikatakan Saya-chan, Kaoru-chan hanya mengalami _Shock_..." ucapnya setelah membaca Kaoru

Ia lalu membaca Saya "Hmm... Sepertinya tubuhnya kelelahan karena mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebesar tadi, dia hanya butuh istirahat"

"Begitu? Keduanya baik-baik saja ya?" Minamoto menghela nafas lega

Tiba-tiba Saya sadar, tak lama ia membuka matanya "Minamoto-san... Apakah Shiho-chan, Aoi-chan dan Kaoru-chan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"Tenang saja, kita semua baik-baik saja... Berkatmu"

"Syukurlah..." ucap Saya sebelum tersenyum

"MINAMMMOOTTTTOOO!" seru Sakaki dari luar

Minamoto langsung bangun dan berjalan kearah jendela "Sakaki! Direktur! Chief!"

"Sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja ya? Kedatangan kita percuma" ujar Sakaki

.

.

Team A masuk kedalam dan mengamankan para Normal People, The Children dan Minamoto serta Saya dibawa ke B.A.B.E.L HQ untuk diperiksa. Sepertinya semuanya berakhir bahagia

...

"Akhirnya kamu terbangun juga... Angel" ucap Major Hyoubu yang memperhatikan Saya diangkut ke ambulans dari kejauhan

* * *

**「完」**


End file.
